Tout ira bien
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: La révolution est à peine terminée lorsque Simon disparaît plusieurs heures de trop. Lorsqu'il revient vers ses trois partenaires angoissés, c'est avec une ribambelle d'enfants trouvés dans les rues de la ville abandonnée et une requête un peu spéciale en ces temps de rebellion : "Est-ce qu'on peut les garder?"


Salut les gens! Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. "T'as rien posté depuis dix mille ans!" "C'est quand que tu continues Crazy School?" "Ecris plus de trucs en français!" "Finis tes autres fics avant d'en commencer des nouvelles!" Et vous avez tous raison, et je suis vraiment désolée. Mais c'est moi l'auteur, donc j'ai pas de comptes à rendre :p

Bref, suite à la très très forte insistance de ma très chère LyraGates, je poste ce petit os que j'ai écrit après avoir vu un dessin trop mignon sur tumblr. Voici le lien si vous comprenez l'anglais : jujisart . tumblr post / 175350079518 / if-you-dont-think-that-simon-would-absolutely

C'est une scène post bonne fin, et par là j'entend que tout le monde a survécu et que la révolution a été pacifique. Et puis Markus est dans un quad avec Simon, North et Josh, parce que l'incorrigible romantique en moi a été frustré par le peu de relations possibles pour les personnages. Pour ceux qui savent pas, un quad polyamoureux c'est quand quatre personnes sortent ensemble en même temps.

Ok, j'ai fini! Bonne lecture!

* * *

La révolution était à peine terminée lorsque cela arriva. Lorsque Simon quitta l'église abandonnée qui leur servait de Jéricho temporaire, et ne revint pas à l'heure prévue.

Au départ, personne ne s'inquiéta, et il y avait assez à faire : s'occuper des blessés, pleurer les morts, trouver des vêtements pour les androïdes ayant échappé aux camps de recyclage. La ville avait été désertée par la plupart des humains, soldats comme civils, jusqu'à ce qu'un accord clair soit passé, donc certains, comme Simon, étaient sortis chercher tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile.

Markus faisait sa part, supervisait les tâches et réconfortait ceux qui en avaient besoin, lorsqu'il remarqua le retour des premiers magasiniers. Simon était un peu en retard, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant, sa cible était un magasin d'androïdes à l'autre bout de la ville.

North vint le chercher pour lui faire son rapport. Apparemment, un certain ambassadeur humain avait demandé une conférence en tête-à-tête dans les prochains jours. Ils passèrent une heure à planifier la rencontre, puis North se chargea de faire transmettre une ébauche à la mairie. Rien de bien pressant. Markus inspecta rapidement les lieux à nouveau, s'assurant que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il remarqua que la plupart des androïdes partis en mission était de retour. Simon n'était pas avec eux.

Il le chercha dans la vieille église bondée, mais il n'était tout simplement pas encore rentré. Pourquoi ? Le magasin était loin, mais il aurait dû être de retour à cette heure. Il y avait eu un imprévu. Quel était le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mal tourner ? Non.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'église, se rapprochant de l'entrée sans même s'en rendre compte.

Non, rien ne pouvait mal se passer. Pas maintenant. Ils étaient sur le point de trouver un terrain d'entente, les humains commençaient à les écouter. Si Simon s'était fait attaqué par des humains malintentionnés, parce que s'il s'était passé quelque chose cela ne pouvait être que ça, Simon était bien trop mesuré et intelligent pour provoquer intentionnellement qui que ce soit, et donc s'il avait été attaqué, cela pourrait tout compromettre.

Le temps passait, tous les androïdes étaient revenus à présent, à l'exception de Simon. Maintenant, il n'y avait aucun doute, quelque chose s'était produit. North et Josh commençaient également à s'inquiéter. North suspecta immédiatement une attaque surprise, ou l'enlèvement de Simon pour des informations. Mais si c'était le cas, aller le chercher serait très risqué. Ils avaient tant accompli, mais les choses pouvaient encore tourner au vinaigre.

Markus attendit encore un peu, une question de minutes, avant de se lever et d'annoncer à North et Josh qu'il allait chercher Simon. Seul. Oui, c'était dangereux, mais s'il y avait vraiment eu une attaque, il serait plus difficile à repérer.

Bien sûr, la dispute qui suivit lui prit dix minutes de plus. Au bout d'un moment, il voulut sortir malgré les arguments de ses deux compagnons et leur angoisse violente mais fondée. Un faible signal le fit taire immédiatement. North et Josh le sentirent presque en même temps. C'était un message, à la limite de son champ de communication, à un pâté de maisons de l'église. Une information. _Je suis là._

— Simon.

Markus s'élança dans les rues vides, laissant une North suspicieuse et un Josh soulagé derrière lui. Il se hâta vers la source du signal, priant rA9 pour que Simon, _son_ Simon, aille bien. Au moins, il était revenu en vie. Il lui expliquerait ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps.

Il tourna au coin de la rue, essayant de repérer l'androïde blond, peut-être des traces de thirium ou des bruits de pas boiteux dans la neige. À la place, il vit un petit groupe de personnes marcher lentement vers lui au loin, et se figea une seconde.

Quatre silhouettes étaient beaucoup plus petites que la cinquième, et étaient regroupées autour de cette dernière. Quatre enfants et un adulte ? Il se remit à marcher, plus vite, courant presque lorsqu'il put enfin discerner le visage de l'adulte.

— Simon !

— Bonjour Markus ! » s'écria Simon, puis il dit quelque chose aux enfants que Markus ne pouvait pas encore entendre.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui, Markus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas seulement ramené quatre enfants, des androïdes à en croire le LED sur leurs tempes, il en portait également deux autres — le premier dans ses bras, le second sur son dos. Ils s'accrochaient tous à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ralentissant son pas.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— J'étais en route, » commença Simon avec un sourire d'excuse, « mais j'ai trouvé Isaac dans la neige alors j'ai décidé de l'aider. Ensuite j'ai croisé Edwin qui m'a montré où Ria se cachait, et en chemin Jenny a commencé à nous suivre…

— D'accord, j'ai compris, » l'interrompit Markus avec un hochement de tête. « Tu me raconteras tout plus tard. »

Il regarda les six petits en tentant un sourire réconfortant. Ils avaient probablement été remis à la police ou abandonnés par leurs propriétaires pendant la révolution. Ils étaient tous des modèles différents de la collection enfant de CyberLife, de tailles et d'apparences différentes. La petite fille dans les bras de Simon, en revanche, était un modèle inconnu de Markus. Elle s'accrochait à sa nuque, regardant Markus avec malaise, tremblante, sa respiration courte et inégale. Elle n'avait pas de LED.

— Simon, c'est une enfant humaine, » dit-il, incrédule.

Simon hocha la tête, sans perdre son sourire mais en serrant un peu plus la petite fille contre lui.

— Je te présente Ria, » dit-il.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns clairs qui avaient l'air de ne pas avoir été peignés depuis un moment, et des yeux noisette expressifs qu'elle cachait par intermittence dans la poitrine de Simon.

— Ses parents sont sûrement en train de la chercher partout. Nous devrions la ramener chez elle, » le prévint Markus.

Ria le fusilla du regard, se tendant comme si elle se préparait à se battre. Un garçon blond qui marchait avec son pouce dans la bouche à la gauche de Simon parut également faire plus attention lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, son poing se serrant sur le tissu de la poche du pantalon de Simon qu'il tenait.

— Elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle, » dit calmement Simon, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Markus. « Aucun d'eux n'a vraiment de 'chez-soi' maintenant, alors je leur ai proposé de venir avec moi. »

Il offrit aux enfants l'un des regards les plus doux et tendres que Markus ait jamais vu sur son visage. S'il faisait fi de la situation pendant un bref instant, il pouvait même admettre que c'était un spectacle adorable, l'androïde qui s'occupait d'une ribambelle d'enfants comme une mère poule de sa couvée de poussins.

— Ils m'ont suivi jusqu'ici alors… Est-ce qu'on peut les garder, Markus ?

— Par on, tu veux dire Jericho ?

— Par on, je veux dire nous, Markus, » clarifia Simon, fixant Markus à nouveau, droit dans les yeux.

Markus cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette situation, ou en tout cas, pas ici, ni maintenant. Peut-être plus tard, lorsque tout se serait arrangé et qu'il pourrait imaginer un futur, pour lui et ses trois partenaires. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait même pas songé à la possibilité de prendre soin d'un enfant, et encore moins de six.

— Simon, tu sais que notre situation est encore très délicate, » tâcha-t-il de raisonner. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de se laisser distraire ? Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, mais un nouvel incident pourrait encore faire pencher la balance contre nous. »

Il y avait bien des enfants androïdes à Jéricho, beaucoup même. Tous les androïdes étaient les bienvenus dans le mouvement après tout. Le peu d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas un tuteur régulier parmi les adultes en trouvaient généralement un assez rapidement, même s'ils avaient tendance à être plus indépendants lorsque la situation le demandait — quelque chose dans leur programme qui leur permettait de s'adapter plus facilement, d'être plus flexibles que l'étaient les androïdes adultes. Mais que six enfants comptent sur eux spécifiquement était une affaire tout à fait différente. Cela signifiait plus d'investissement personnel qu'il savait, pensait ? pouvoir fournir.

— Tu as raison, » admit Simon, et son regard se fit plus déterminé avec chacun de ses mots. « Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on devrait les garder. Si quelque chose tourne au vinaigre à nouveau, ils auront besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'eux.

— Quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en charger.

— Et pourquoi, puisqu'on le peut aussi ?

L'argument était difficile à réfuter. Markus soupira, conscient qu'il était en train de perdre.

— Mais comment tu veux qu'on s'occupe de six enfants ? Sans compter qu'il y a une humaine parmi eux.

— Je peux prendre soin d'eux, » assura Simon, et Markus leva un sourcil dubitatif mais amusé.

— Simon, tu ne peux pas t'occuper de six enfants.

— Oh, je suis désolé mais mon programme PL600 dit le contraire, » fut sa réponse orgueilleuse suivie par un sourire joueur. Markus l'imita presque. Presque. « Je peux m'occuper de six enfants tout en gardant un foyer en ordre, en gérant les communications professionnelles et en gardant tout le monde à jour sur leurs activités quotidiennes, » poursuivit Simon. « Je suis littéralement fait pour ça, Markus. »

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il se vantait d'habitude, mais il semblait si heureux d'avoir des enfants dont prendre soin, Markus ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'un choix délibéré.

— Eh bien, on n'a pas vraiment de foyer, mais si tu te débrouilles, alors on peut les garder pour le moment.

Il désigna la route d'un signe de tête, prenant place aux côtés de Simon pour le reste du chemin.

— Aller, on y va. Il vaudrait mieux demander leur avis à North et Josh, par contre, » ajouta-t-il alors que le groupe se remettait à marcher, au rythme lent des petits pieds frappant la neige.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu es d'accord, alors ils le seront aussi, » sourit Simon, d'une manière qui faisait toujours monter la pression du thirium dans les joues de Markus.

Il tâcha de se distraire en regardant les enfants. Il était toujours un peu inquiet au sujet de Ria, et aussi plutôt curieux quant à ses raisons de fuir pour rejoindre Simon. Mais la fillette était plutôt froide avec lui, probablement parce qu'elle était stressée et effrayée. Il allait devoir remettre à plus tard les questions qui le taraudaient à son sujet.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un veut se présenter ? » demanda gentiment Simon tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher vers l'église.

À ce rythme, ils avaient bien quinze minutes à tuer. Aucun des enfants ne semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de parler cependant, lançant des regards timides à Markus et aux environs tout en s'accrochant aux vêtements de Simon. Devrait-il attendre ? Simon l'encourageait des yeux.

— Je commence ? » tenta Markus, et instantanément il y eut six paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

Il se sentit un peu nerveux. Il avait fait des discours grandioses devant des centaines d'androïdes, des milliers d'humains. Bizarrement, cette situation semblait différente. Il tâcha de sourire à nouveau.

— Je m'appelle Markus, » commença-t-il. « Je suis… » Bon, quoi maintenant ? Un androïde ? Un déviant ? Le meneur de Jéricho ? « Le partenaire de Simon. »

Cela sembla attirer leur attention.

— Tu es son petit-ami ? » demanda le petit garçon sur le dos de Simon, ce qui fit rire les autres enfants.

Markus se tut, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Son expression le trahit probablement car le petit garçon poursuivit.

— C'est pas grave. Mes papas n'aimaient pas dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, eux non plus.

— C'est parce que certaines personnes préfèrent utiliser des mots différents, » lui dit gentiment Simon.

Cependant, le sujet de leur relation semblait avoir excité les enfants.

— Genre, vous vous aimez d'amour ?

— Est-ce que vous faites des rendez-vous, avec les bougies et tout ?

— Est-ce que vous vous faites des bisous ? Est-ce que…

— Et si on finissait les présentations, d'abord ? » proposa Simon avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent. Simon les encouragea du regard.

— Tu connais déjà Ria, » dit-il en faisait rebondir la fillette dans ses bras pour la faire sourire. « Et si tu prenais la suite, Edwin ? »

Il parlait au petit garçon blond sur sa gauche, celui qui n'avait encore rien dit parce qu'il suçait toujours son pouce. Il leva les yeux vers Markus avant de sortir son pouce de sa bouche pendant un court instant.

— Je m'appelle Edwin, » dit-il. « Je suis le frère de Ria. »

Avant qu'il ne le remette à le sucer, Markus remarqua que le bout de son pouce portait une profonde coupure et que du thirium s'en échappait.

— Ravi de te rencontrer, Edwin, » commença-t-il d'un ton diplomatique. « Si je peux te donner un conseil, la succion sur ton pouce empêche ton système autoréparateur de fermer la blessure. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de ne pas le sucer pendant un petit moment.

— Laisse-le tranquille, » grogna Ria et Markus se redressa, prenant un peu ses distances.

Edwin regarda brièvement son pouce, le liquide bleu qui s'en échappait toujours, la neige. Puis il le remit dans sa bouche. Il n'ajouta rien.

Sentant la tension croître à nouveau, Simon tenta de pousser les autres enfants à se présenter. Le petit garçon sur son dos, celui qui disait avoir eu deux pères, resserra sa prise pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Simon.

— Moi, c'est Isaac, » dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il avait la peau noire et des yeux ronds adorables, sa cheville droite était tordue d'une manière qui nécessiterait de la faire remplacer.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton pied ? » demanda Markus.

— Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, » fut sa seule réponse. Malgré sa blessure, il semblait très calme.

— À cause de la neige. C'était tout glissant, » dit une fille à la droite de Simon, celle qui semblait à la fois la plus grande et la plus âgée du groupe. Ses cheveux roux étaient divisés en deux couettes basses et son visage était saupoudré de taches de rousseur.

— Je m'appelle Lindy, » ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment, levant les yeux vers Markus qui hocha la tête. « Là-bas, c'est Jenny. »

Elle désigna du doigt la fille qui marchait à côté d'Edwin, à gauche de Simon. Elle avait la peau brune et des cheveux très épais retenus par un bandeau.

— Salut, » fit-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

— Et voici Jamie, » termina Lindy en touchant du doigt le minuscule garçon à côté d'elle qui détourna immédiatement le regard, tâchant d'éviter tout contact visuel.

Il était le plus petit et semblait d'autant plus petit à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient blonds avec des racines brunes apparentes derrière sa nuque, là où sa coupe au bol se terminait, et ses yeux bleus avaient un éclat d'effroi permanent.

— Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Markus.

Jamie hocha la tête, levant les yeux une petite seconde avant de détourner le regard nouveau. Il semblait plutôt timide. Markus décida de ne pas pousser.

— On y est, » dit Simon aux enfants, tandis qu'ils approchaient la porte de l'église.

— C'est une église, » remarqua innocemment Jenny.

— Est-ce que Jéricho est une religion ? » demanda Lindy.

— Non, c'est un groupe de gens comme nous, qui se protègent les uns les autres, » répondit Markus, presque sans y penser.

— Comme une famille, alors, » dit Isaac.

Presque tous les autres enfants le regardèrent bizarrement. Seule Jenny hocha la tête d'un air un peu nostalgique.

— C'était un bateau, à l'origine, » mentionna Simon.

Ces mots firent briller les yeux de Ria.

— Un bateau ?! C'est vrai ?

Simon gloussa.

— Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, on va vous mettre au chaud et annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde.

— Nous n'avons pas grand-chose pour le moment, » dit Markus en s'avançant pour tenir la porte. « Mais ça ira en s'arrangeant. »

Simon laissa les enfants entrer dans le bâtiment avant lui, et tandis qu'il passait devant Markus, il s'arrêta, juste une seconde, pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Markus n'aimait pas beaucoup les démonstrations publiques d'affection, mais Simon adorait ça, et pour l'instant ça ne semblait pas trop le gêner.

— Tout ira bien, » dit-il avec assurance. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Markus sourit. Faire confiance à Simon. Oui, il pouvait faire ça.


End file.
